Virtualization of client operating systems is a trend in modern computing systems. A virtualized computing platform may have a plurality of virtual machines (VMs), and during a particular time period a single corresponding VM may appear to have complete use of computational hardware.
Virtualization can be utilized in conjunction with graphics-intensive applications and workloads, which may increase requirements for graphical processing unit (GPU) virtualization technologies. Access to full capability of a GPU can be realized by “pass-through” of the GPU by a virtual machine manager (VMM) to a single VM. While pass-through performance is good, it is fundamentally limited to a one-to-one mapping of a particular GPU to a particular VM.